Emergence of the Five-Star and Six-Star Dragons! Story of Legend!!
Summary Xeno Kakarot finishes training with Cus and goes off to Age 780 with Xeno Trunks to face off with the next Shadow Dragons of Time and finds Shallot with the Saiyan in Red running from an unknown. Chronoa tells Xeno Kakarot about Shallot and is almost hit by a black energy wave but was able to dodge it in time as it hits a tree and causes to crumble away. He looks over to the direction it came from and everyone in the Time Nest begin to show fear to the attacker and explains that she is Maraditz - the Saiyan Devil - and evillest Saiyan in existence. Chronoa explains her story to Xeno Raditz and tells her that she was taught to become a Super Saiyan by Yamoshi and gained the ability to use Death Power as she got older. She further explains that she was so bad that most Saiyans refused to even say her name and went out of their to ignore her existence. Most present-day Saiyans wouldn't have a clue who she is and that her presence usually signifies disaster. Chronoa explains that she somehow found a way to defy the laws of the world and return to the world of the living as a ghost. Nesoi Dark Shenron and Rolomean Dark Shenron emerge to attack her but due to being a ghost; she is able to avoid the attack and tries to blast Nesoi with Muerte por El Diablo while Nesoi counters with Sonic Boom Wave but is sound energy wave is overpowered and is nearly hit by the attacked. Nesoi replicates the soul of a bird and flies up in the air as Rolomean fires his Dynamite Clay Wave at Maraditz but it passes through her and causes a large mountain behind her to explode and phases through Rolomean as he attempts to use his Dynamite Touch on her but makes contact with a tree instead and causes it to explode. Rolomean uses Heavy Clay Sphere followed up with Heavy Clay Barrage on Maraditz but passes through and hits Zahha instead before fire his Heavy Clay Dragon Wave and manages to trap Xeno Kakarot. Maraditz then uses her powers on Xeno Kakarot causing him to become corrupted and undergo a transformation into a corrupted version of Super Saiyan 4. Xeno Kakarot begins attacking everyone and easily overpowers the weaker fighters while the Shadow Dragons of Time easily overpower him as Rolomean enters his Super Dark Shenron form and begins assaulting Xeno Kakarot easily overpowering him and leaving him severely beaten. Dial decides to intervene and heads to the battle location while Xeno Trunks powers up to Super Saiyan 2 and proceeds to kick before Shadow Dragons of Time but they counter his attacks and throw him into a cliff before continuing to attack Xeno Kakarot. Xeno Trunks powers up to Super Saiyan 3 and proceeds to attack Xeno Kakarot with them and is almost severely wounded by Rolomean before landing on a jutting rock and proceeds to use Soaring Dragon Strike against Xeno Kakarot but fails to wound him. Xeno Kakarot and Xeno Trunks knock each other out as Rolomean turns his attention to Maraditz and prepares to attack as he powers up to his max and Nesoi Dark Shenron goes into the ocean using a fish soul to breathe underwater while Rolomean attempts to fight Maraditz but his punches keep going through her and simply stays still as each punch passes through. Dial finally arrives and punches Rolomean into a cliff before knocking Nesoi away. Xeno Trunks uses Evil Containment Wave to try and trap Maraditz but she transforms into her Saiyan Devil form and repels the attack. Dial and Xeno Trunks stand together and declare that he'll fight the Shadow Dragons of Time and Xeno Trunks'll fight Maraditz. Category:Fanga